Gir's Mission
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Another plan gone horribly wrong sends Zim hurtling into deep space with no way to get back to Earth. With his master gone GIR must conquer Earth by himself. Will he rise to the occasion? What do you think. co-written by percyjacksonlover123.
1. Chapter 1

**Affa: Hello peoples, guess what? I'm NOT writing a Code Lyoko fic!**

**Pjs: FINALLY!**

**Affa: So yeah, I decided to co write this fic with my awesome friend percyjacksonlover123 who I will call Pjs.  
**

**Pjs: Why?**

**Affa: I feel like it. **

**Pjs:...fine. But don't forget to mention that I thought of this.**

**Affa: Yes, Pjs thought of the plot to this story, I just wrote it. Now ROB! GET IN HERE AND READ THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Pjs: Rob?**

**Affa: My intern/slave.**

**Pjs: Oh! Cool!**

**Rob: Affa and Pjs do not own Code Lyoko-**

**Pjs: WHAT! This is an Invader Zim fic!**

**Rob: What, Affa's doing a non CL fic?**

**Affa: YES! we've already been over this! We don't own Invader Zim, now here's the story already!  
**

* * *

Gir sat on the couch taking huge slurps of his juice box and watching the Angry Monkey show, it was well known to be his favorite. School had been out for a few hours now and his master Zim should have been back by now, but Gir didn't worry, Zim did all sorts of weird things after school and it was pretty normal, if anything that happened to the two of them could be called normal.

Just then Zim burst through the door, he looked triumphant. Something told Gir that his AMAZING master had thought up another plan to conquer Earth. A commercial came on, a boring one, so he turned to Zim and asked.

"Watch got there?"

Now Zim's natural inclination to gloat kicked in, he needed to tell someone about his INGENIOUS plan, even if it was his idiot helper.

"This is a vacuum, Gir. Today I noticed that the human scum need water, and they become weak without it. I will supercharge this vacuum and use it to drain the Earth of it's entire supply of water, then, while the enemy is weak-" but his glorious speech was interrupted as Gir put his hand up.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Angry Monkey's back on!"

"Gir, is that Angry Monkey show REALLY more important than the mission!" Gir paused for a second before saying in his cute lil squeaky voice.

"...Mayyyybeee"

Gir just did not understand the importance of this BRILLIIANT scheme, with the humans weak, they would have no choice but to surrender, not even that filthy human Dib would be able to stop ME! Then my super special mission would FINNALY be complete and the Tallest would worship ZIM!

"Well I'll be in the lab, Gir, so don't bother me!" and with that Zim flushed himself down the toilet to work on his big vacuum thingy of DOOM!

"Okey dokey!"

It was 45 minutes, maybe an hour before Gir heard a scream from downstairs.

"GIR! GIR! HELP, I'M STUCK IN THE VACUUM!"

"But I love this show!"

"GIR I NEED HELP! GET OVER HERE **RIGHT NOW!**"

"YES SIR!" he did a quick salute before going down to the computer floor of their secret base.

In the middle of the main room there was the vacuum but now it was huge and there were multiple flashing lights and complicated looking buttons. Gir was fascinated by the new machine and started pressing all the buttons.

"Gir! I'm in here! Get me outta here!"

"Okey dokey!" he looked for a way to free his master but instead spied a big red button and went to go press it.

"Good, just don't press the big red button, Gir."

"WHAT?" He shouted, pressing the button.

"I SAID-" but Zim was cut off because his vacuum had been put in reverse, and it was ultra powerful! Zim's rocketing body made a hole right through the roof and on into deep space. Following after him was a little rubber pig.

"NOOOOOOO! I LOVEDED YOU PIGGY!"

* * *

**Affa: I'm doing the second chap too, any reviews will also be passed along to Pjs so...review, k?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola fans of invader zim! If you are reading this then you are officially on my favorite person list :D btw this is percyjacksonlover123 (pjs) not awesomefanfictionauthor (Affa). We are co-authoring this story. I know that we said that she was going to do chapter 2 but there has been in a change of plans. So anyways, here is the best story on fan fiction:**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Third person's POV

Gir watched with dread as his precious piggy went flying through the air. That was his favorite possession! No!

After Zim was out of sight and most likely not going to return, Gir didn't know what to do. Usually Zim does all the evil scheming. Then Gir just decided to go back to doing what he always does, watching TV!

He went back above ground through the garbage can chute and sat down on the fluffy worn down couch and turned on angry monkey! After Gir's favorite show went off he didn't know what to do.

Gir was just sitting on the couch thinking when he realized that he should continue the mission of trying to destroy Earth. Personally he didn't see anything wrong with the planet but he has to follow orders.

He decided to go eat all the food in the world. He left the house forgetting to put on his dog suit. As he was walking down the street singing, "doom, doom, doom, doom, doom." and whistling, people looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces. Gir didn't realize what was wrong with them but he didn't care, he decided to just ignore it and keep going.

He got to the taco store and started eating everything in his sight. The weird humans started going crazy and acting like crazy people as usual. Gir knows exactly what crazy is considering he's crazy himself. After he ate everything he could, he left the store and he crossed the street to the candy store. Gir started eating all he candy until there was pretty much nothing left.

After he was done eating all the food he could find, Gir started running up and down the streets screaming, "I LOVE WAFFLES!" He didn't exactly know how this is going to destroy Earth but he didn't really care all that much.

By the time it was getting dark, Gir walked home. Once he got home he realized that he wasn't wearing his dog suit. So that's why the humans were freaking out, he thought. Oh well!

It's kind of getting lonely here without Zim, thought Gir, I wonder where he is. Tomorrow I'll go out and do the same thing that I did today.

Next Day:

Gir left the house and started eating all the food he could find just like yesterday. He also ran up and down the streets screaming, "I LOVE WAFFLES!" He wasn't wearing his dog suit again but it didn't matter because he didn't wear it yesterday.

After Gir got home, The people that the humans call police knocked on the door.

Gir opened the door and said, "YES!" super loud in his squeaky voice.  
"We have heard that there is some sort of alien in this house." they replied.  
Gir said, "Oh ya! that's me! My master got blasted into space so now im all alone. We were going to try to destroy the world."

Oops! Gir thought. I don't think I was supposed the tell the humans about our secret mission.

"That's it. Looks like we are going to have to take you to the government to keep you locked up." the police people said.  
"OK!" Gir said enthusiastically, not knowing where he was going.

They took Gir away in those wheely thingies that are black and white and Gir set off on an unknown journey.

* * *

**This chapter isn't all that great. It was hard to write because it was hard to come up with something crazy and silly that Gir would do to expose Zim and Gir so ya… hope yall like it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heys, this is AwesomeFanFictionAuthor but you can call me Affa, and I'm writting chapter 3 of Gir's Mission.**

**I don't own Invader Zim, niether does percyjacksonlover123, does anyone know who does own it?

* * *

**

Zim rocketed through space like a little green comet. He had been going like this for a few days and had long since left the solar system, but he was finally slowing down. After a few hours he could think enough to analyze the situation.

He was in deep space, nowhere near any planet he could get a rocket from. But he probably wouldn't need one, he would just use the rocket boosters in his PAK. He tried to activate them...nothing happened. Zim was perplexed, but things malfunction, he tried to get his laser gun, which could be used for propulsion, but it didn't work either. This time Zim knew something was wrong with the PAK. While he thought about it a piece of paper fell out of the PAK, Zim snatched it before it floated away and read:

-Zim

Remember when you were my slave on Code Lyoko OC Interrogation and I took all the technology out of your PAK except life support? Well guess what, I never gave it back.

HAHAHAHA!

Sucks for you doesn't it?

-Affa

What the- Code Lyoko OC Interrogation, Affa, SLAVE! Zim was no ones slave! He certainly didn't remember anything about this Affa creature or anything she had written about in that note to him. Maybe she had used some sort of amnesia ray...But there was nothing to be done but try to get himself back to Earth and complete his mission, he started swimming in the direction he came and thought. "Whoever this Affa is, she has officially made my enemies list, I WILL DESTROY HER!"

-Area 51 Alien research facility

Gir danced around the small, brightly lit, bared room, singing a little song as he did so. In the next room over some guys in white coats were discussing the little alien robot.

"The robot seems to speak English, sir, though it uses a particularly high pitched, squeaky voice. It also seems to communicate through song and dance."

"Were you able to find out anything else?"

"Not from simply observing it, it's been dancing around like that for the past eight hours, it doesn't even seem to be aware of it's current situation."

"Bring the robot in for interrogation, when you get as much as you can have our team proceed to dismantle it, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The man in the white coat came into Gir's prison cell and watched his little dance.

"Robot."

The little guy stopped his dance and looked up at him with his tongue sticking out to the left.

"Yeeessssss?"

"Please come with me."

"Ookay!" he led him to an interrogation room, as the robot walked he squeaked. The robot walked in and the man in the coat left him to an interrogation specialist. The woman in front of Gir was young (only a few years out of college) but very experienced in her field. She motioned for him to sit on the chair across from her but Gir didn't understand.

"Please take a seat." The woman clarified

"Okay." and the little robot sat.

"Name?" Gir just whistled a tune.

"Is that your name?" she asked, imitating his whistling

"Nope!"

"Then what is your name?"

The robot stood and saluted it's eyes turning red.

"GIR, reporting for duty, sir!"

The woman was startled, this was so unlike his previous behavior, maybe she had activated some mode of it's when she asked it's name?

"Does that stand for anything?"

Gir went back to sitting and turned blue again.

"I don't know!"

"And your an alien robot?"

"YUP!"

She paused, the woman was sure the robot would deny being an alien but it didn't...maybe it was just too stupid.

"Are you alone on this planet?"

"I GOT A MOOSE!" Gir said, pulling Minimoose out of his head. The interrogator rubbed her temples, Gir was being very cooperative but it was just SO stupid! If you didn't say exactly what you wanted he would just yell some random thing with that really high, squeaky voice!

"The police informed me that you said you had a master that was blasted into space, is that correct?"

"YUP! My master is Zim, he thinks up all of da plans! It's lonely without him..."

Just then some guys came bursting through the doors.

"We heard you have a real live alien robot and we want an interview."

"Who are you people?" the interrogator asked, startled by the interruption.

"I'm the host of Mysterious Mysteries and I want this amazing find to be in next week's episode!"

"Well-" Then yet another person, a kid with a very large head, burst in.

"See, I'm not crazy! That's the robot that lives next door, the one I've been telling you about this whole time! And..and..where's Zim?"

Gir just shrugged.

"Well still, the robot! And check their house, there's a big lab. I was right! Right I tell you!"

"Everyone be quiet!" the woman yelled, and everyone was silent. "You, kid, you say you know this robot?"

"Yeah, he lives next store with his evil master Zim who's my greatest enemy! They want to destroy the Earth and-" the interrogator put a hand up, signaling for him to stop talking.

"You can talk to an intern, I'm not going to put up with you, no offense kid, but you freak out too much. As for the robot, I don't think we're getting anything else out of him, take it to be dismantled."

The humans, who were fairly nice before, now advanced on Gir menacingly. And even though he wasn't the brightest he could tell trouble was coming his way. The humans grabbed him and strapped him to a table, then they took out an electric tool to deactivate him. As soon as it touched him he yelped and broke free of the bonds. He rocketed up and away, calling the Tallest on a picture phone.

In the main ship of the Irken armada the Tallest were munching on some snacks when a beeping came from a nearby monitor.

"Incoming transmition from Ea...rth...my Tallest" a random Irken worker said. They groaned, a message from Earth could only mean one thing...Zim...

"Fine, bring it up." one of the two said. A big screen appeared showing Gir really close up, the guy was freaking out!

"TAULLIEST! PEOPLE! THEY GOTTED ME! THEYGOTTTED ME!"

This was probably just Zim being irritating with his faulty SIR unit, but then Gir screamed and the screen turned to static. The humans had shot down Gir. They were taking him to a liquid filled tube, the kind his master had nightmares about.

"Invader Scrooge, go see what's wrong with Zim and tell him to leave us alone!"

The very small Invader came up and did a salute.

"Yes, my Tallest!"

* * *

**Review please! Pjs will write ch4...at least I think she is...**


End file.
